


The Steadfast Prince

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: Arthur is too quiet in the bedroom, so Leon intends to make him comfortable enough to truly enjoy himself.





	The Steadfast Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I am...not the greatest at writing smut, so this was a bit of practice ^^;

Leon's tail twitched in annoyance. It was late at night, and he lay in bed next to Arthur. The two had struck up a casual relationship, and though exciting for them, Leon had one problem with it: each time they had sex, while it was satisfying for the both of them, Arthur was always very reserved. No matter what Leon did, he could never truly make Arthur lose himself.

“Mm, Leon...I can feel you stressing. Go back to sleep…” A groggy Arthur mumbled at Leon, half-awoken by the incessant swishing of his tail. 

“Sorry about that, Art.” Leon lazily draped an arm around Arthur and pulled him closer. “Sleep well.” Leon was merely acknowledged with a tired grunt from Arthur. 

The next day, Leon woke up in Arthur's bed, with an unsurprising lack of Arthur. This wouldn't do for Leon though, he had a plan and he wanted to discuss with the prince before following through with it. Heading downstairs, he heard the sound of pen on paper, and found the blond at his desk. 

“It's good that you're finally awake, Leon, I began to worry that our…rendezvous last night wore you out completely.” Arthur smirked in a way that made Leon almost blush. “How are you?” 

“Well rested, thanks to last night's ‘exercise’”. Leon eyed Arthur from behind his fan. “I actually have a question regarding that, do you have a moment to speak privately? “

“If you think you can get me to skip work to fool around, I'm afraid I won't fall for that again.” Arthur didn't even look up as he addressed Leon, focusing on his work. 

This wouldn't do at all for Leon; he hated being blown off like this! He actually wanted to talk this time! 

“Hey! I'm being serious for once.” Leon stood next to Arthur, reading over his shoulder just to bother him. “Oh look at that, a letter to the king-” As fast as Leon could read it, Arthur's desk was cleared of any sensitive information as he efficiently wiped it all into a drawer. 

“I give in, you have broken my concentration. Come, sit over here.” Arthur led Leon quickly away from his desk, a look of tired bemusement on his face. “Shall I make some tea?” 

“How formal of you,” Leon mused, “but I think I'll pass. I want to take you on a romantic getaway”. 

Arthur did not like the look on Leon's face, not at all. “What's the catch?” Always the cunning businessman, Arthur was intrigued but not overly trusting. After all, it was Leon. 

Leon leaned across the table and dropped his voice barely above a whisper, “We'll be far from anyone who can judge us. You'll be able to get your mind off work and on other things. I know you're holding back when we have sex, and I want to help with truly enjoy yourself. Let me pamper you, Art, you won't regret it.”

Arthur felt heat around his collar at Leon's words. He took a short breath and calmed himself. “An awfully tempting offer, I'll accept.” Outwardly, Arthur was disinterested at best, however inside, he was more than a little excited this idea. He tended not to lose himself during sex, out of fear of getting caught and out of simple embarrassment. 

“Good choice.” Leon was ecstatic and already imagining what he would do to Arthur. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have much planning to do.” With a flick of his tail, he stood and exited the building. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Arthur would never admit it to Leon, but he was looking toward to this vacation. After all, it had been a while since Arthur had more than a single day off, and far longer since he had been truly carefree. 

______________

With a week's worth of clothing and a bag Leon refused to open, the two trudged through Autumn Road until they were at their destination: a small cabin, secluded from the prying eyes and ears of Selphia. 

“Here we are! You can drop your guard now, Arthur, there's no one around for miles.” Opening the door, Leon grinned at Arthur, who playfully swatted at him. 

The inside of the cabin was cozy, with a fireplace on one of the walls. A door leading to the bathroom was to the right, with a kitchenette taking up the entire back part of the cabin. To the left: a king size bed with an old fashioned barred headboard. 

“I hate to admit it, but you've got great taste in vacation spots.” Arthur examined the room and put down his bags, easing onto the bed with a small sigh. “It's so quiet out here, I could get so much work done.” Glancing over, he saw Leon pouting at this statement. “Oh Leon, I'm only joking. Here, sit with me.”

Arms crossed in mock anger, Leon sat at the edge of the bed, facing away from Arthur. 

“Now that won't do at all, come over here.” Arthur's voice took on a sultry tone, and he slid closer to Leon, placing a hand on his face. “You didn't really think that I forgot why you brought me here, did you?” 

This got Leon's attention, and as he turned to look, Arthur pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't like Arthur to initiate anything, but today was different. Leon wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him onto his lap, moaning as he deepened the kiss. 

“I want you, Leon.” Arthur broke the kiss and whispered in Leon's sensitive ear. “I need you, right now.” Leon could only gasp as Arthur rolled his hips against the growing bulge in his pants. 

“Ah, who are you and what have you done to the real Arthur?” With a breathless chuckle, Leon grabbed at Arthur's ass as he pressed his lips to Arthur's collarbone. “Not that I mind, I've fantasized about this uninhibited side of you for so long…”

“Oh? And what was I doing in these fantasies of yours?” Arthur's interest was piqued, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“Well, for starters, you were naked.” Arthur grinned smugly at these words, climbing off of Leon and slowly removing each layer of his clothing. Leon could only watch, entranced by the striptease Arthur was providing. 

“You have quite a hungry look, Leon. Let me help you out of your clothes.” Arthur efficiently undressed Leon, openly admiring his nude body. “So tell me what happens next.” 

“You were on your knees for this part.” Leon was already stroking himself to attention as he felt Arthur's hands roaming below his waist. “I believe you know what comes after that.”

“Of course.” Arthur winked at Leon, and before he could think anymore of that, Arthur was already swallowing him down. 

“Mm, you've gotten almost too good at this.” Leon groaned his appreciation as Arthur's tongue circled his cock and his hand gently stroked his balls. Arthur looked truly obscene, a blissful expression as he expertly sucked Leon off, his hand slowly stroking his own cock. 

“Alright, alright.” Leon gently pushed a disappointed Arthur away, admiring the lewd shine on his lips. “I don't want to cum before I've finished with you.”

“Then how would you have me?” It was liberating to dirty talk with Leon, but Arthur was still embarrassed, and it showed. 

“You've turned a lovely shade of pink, Arthur. It makes me want you even more.” Pulling Arthur onto the bed, Leon roughly kissed him, feeling a surge of pride when he coaxed a moan out of Arthur. With a gentle push, he knocked Arthur onto his back, the look on his face igniting something primal in Leon. 

Reaching into the mystery bag next to the bed, Leon pulled out a bottle filled with a blue fluid. He took Arthur's leg and propped it on his shoulder as Leon poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. Arthur felt chills as Leon stroked his fingers across his entrance. 

Leon couldn't help but stare at Arthur's prone form as he fingered him; his legs were unabashedly spread, his pale skin flushed, and a smug look that told him Arthur knew what he wanted and knew that he would get it. 

“Leon…” Arthur whined as the foreplay started to go longer than he liked, and he beckoned Leon to lean down. “You've had your fun, but it's my turn now. I want you, I want you now.”

What kinds of a person would Leon be to deny such a filthy request? He snickered at Arthur's blatant fowardness, but nonetheless poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and smeared it on his cock. 

Leon pushed into Arthur, groaning at the sudden warmth he felt. He was rewarded with a low moan from Arthur, who was thoroughly enjoying himself. He began thrusting slowly at first, but as Arthur's small whines of pleasure increased in volume, Leon's thrusts sped up. 

“Just…just like that.” Arthur was getting close now and Leon could tell. He gritted his teeth and and pounded into Arthur, his hips bruising the fragile prince but neither of them caring. 

Arthur felt his body tense up as he came, and moaned in ecstasy as Leon continued to fuck him. With a grunt, Leon trusted once, twice, then buried himself in Arthur as his release came swiftly after. 

The two lie there for a moment, both panting and trying to recover. Leon pulled out and flopped onto his back next to Arthur, who suddenly felt empty without Leon. He curled up next to him, and Leon responded in kind. 

“It's nice, getting to relax afterwards instead of you speeding off to do your work, isn't it?” Leon idly traced his finger on Arthur's back. “You're much needier than you are normally. But I don't mind, I like being needed.”

“This was cathartic in a way. It was...a lot.” Arthur chuckled as he admitted this. “I'm pretty sure I won't be able to walk tomorrow, we got pretty intense.”

“No worries, my prince. You won't have to walk anywhere with me around.” Leon was probably joking, but Arthur knew that a part of him meant it. 

The two cuddled and cracked jokes until nightfall, when they fell asleep together. The rest of their vacation was just as…eventful as the first day, leaving them more in tune and closer to each other.


End file.
